La sombra perdida
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: Deje de ser una sin corazón, ahora soy una persona como tú pero aun asi me tratan como un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Las apariencias. **

**Capítulo 1.- la sin corazón y la portadora de la llave espada. **

Una sincorazón, caminaba por aquellos caminos en una ciudad, de tantos sin corazones nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas así que aquel lugar se veía desértico, la sin corazón miro la luna, ya era un día de ser un ser sin emociones, y tres corazones robados, intentaba recordar porque se convirtió en eso, un monstruo, por mas que le daba vueltas al asusto no llegaba a nada; escucho un ruido que la puso alerta, intento buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido, parecido a gruñidos, llego a un callejón completamente lleno de oscuridad, donde salio UNA SOMBRA...

Desperté agitada, otra pesadilla igual que siempre, con esfuerzo me levante de mi cama, los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro pero no me interesaba pues entre mas luz mejor, después de una hora me bañe, me puse una pantalonera gris, una blusa de tirantes negra y mi sudadera negra, sepille mi cabello negro y prepare mi almuerzo; a mitad de mi almuerzo escuche que mi puerta era serrada de manera brusca, así que tome rápido un cuchillo y fui a la puerta de la cocina, respire profundo y abrí la puerta repentinamente

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡DARI! ¡¿QUE ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR?!- escuche la voz de Alice, mi mejor amiga, ella tenia una blusa azul rey con una calavera blanca, unos shots negros, tenia unos converse, un collar con una gema azul zafiro igual a sus ojos y su cabello castaño esta suelto

-yo no soy la que entra a las casas sin tocar- respondí bajando el cuchillo

-olvidemos ese tema- dijo un poco avergonzada -tengo unas cuantas noticias, pero...-

-no comiste nada- adivine, a lo que Alice asintió -tengo un poco de fruta ¿gustas?-

-claro- me respondió, entramos a la cocina, yo tome unas uvas y Alice una manzana

-¿y bien?- comencé a hablar con animo -¿que noticias tienes?-

-hable con los ancianos...- dijo Alice pero callo al verme golpear accidentalmente a propósito la mesa, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no me di cuenta que cuartie la mesa, pero aun así Alice seguía comiendo -tranquila, no hablaron de ti-

-¿que te dijeron?- pregunte mirando el suelo, lo admito tengo problemas con mis emociones pero no tengo una escusa para eso

-encontraron una puerta en la cascada- dijo Alice, ella sabe de mis problemitas y no me teme como los demás, es la única que confía en mi -vamos a verificarla-

-¿cruzar todo el pueblo?- dije asustada

-no pasara nada, eres una valiente guerrera- dijo Alice dándome ánimos

-y una marioneta abandonada- susurré -vamos de una ves... Entre mas rápido nos vallamos mas rápido volveremos- salimos de la casa, cerré la puerta con seguro, como todos me odian, todos quieren entrar a mi casa para demostrar que soy un peligro, la casa era de dos pisos, de color azul, y plantas bien cuidadas alrededor de la casa, me di la vuelta y vi a Alice hablando con unos niños

-gracias pequeños- les dijo Alice, en cuanto me acerque a los niños, estos se atemorizaron demasiado

-vámonos, Alice- susurré los suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

-si- me dijo -vallanse a casa- les ordeno a los niños, comenzamos a caminar, con forme caminábamos se escuchaban puertas cerrarse, personas hablando y aunque hablaran lo mas bajo posible se que hablan de mi

-Dari- me llamo Alice, que tonta soy nunca dije mi nombre, soy Daring pero Alice me dice Dari -se que no te gusta salir de tu casa, pero si sales mas las personas se acostumbraran a ti-

-pero yo no me acostumbrare a ellas-le respondí, me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y camine mas rápido

-¡Dari, no seas así!- me dijo Alice, camino mas rápido hasta alcansarme -eres una gran persona... Que los demás no lo vean es otro...-

-señorita, ¿la sin corazón la esta molestando?- escuche a alguien hablo con Alice, pero quien sea me dijo sin corazón, me di la vuelta, el hombre que hablo era el maestro de hechicería, es un señor anciano pero no hay q subestimarlo, es muy poderoso -no debe juntarse con esa demonio, le podría hacer daño- estaba llorando pero la capucha de mi sudadera no dejaba ver bien mi rostro

-¿quien se cree para hablar de esa manera?- hablo Alice enojada -no la conoce- cerro sus puños con fuerza -¡¿CREE QUE ES CORRECTO JUSGAR SIN CONOCER?!-

-me preocupo por usted- respondió el anciano, después me miro con desprecio -esa debería estar en una celda-

-¡BASTA!- grite con fuerza provocando que algunas personas voltearan a ver el mini espectáculo que asía

-la verdad duele ¿cierto?- me dijo el anciano, tenia un pasado horrible, fui una sin corazón pero volví de ese feo pasado y estaba cambiando pero era cierto debería estar en una celda hice cosas espantosas

-¡ESTOY ARTA DE TODOS!- grite, fue un gran error, como mi sombra esta unida a mis emociones comenzó a deformarse y tomar un color morado oscuro -¡HE TRATADO BIEN A TODOS!- mire a mi alrededor estaban asustados por mi sombra -¡NO HE CAUSADO PROBLEMAS!- mire a Alice, ella no estaba asustada y luego mire al anciano -¿porque me tratan de esta manera? Cuando me ven se asustan, pero soy yo la asustada- mi sombra volvió a su forma original -me largo- dije antes de caminar derecho sin mirar a nadie

-deberían estar decepcionados- dijo Alice a las personas, fue a mi lado y ambas caminamos asía la cascada

-¿donde esta la puerta?- pregunte, mientras miraba la cascada, ese lugar estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba la cascada, había muchos arboles y la agua de la cascada estaba cristalina

-detrás de la roca que estas ignorando- me respondió, voltee a atrás donde Alice estaba intentando empujar una roca gigante -¿que tal si me ayudas?- me dijo

-dejaselo a sombra- respondí, Alice se separo de la roca, mire mi sombra la cual se tiño de morado oscuro y como si fuera una persona normal se levanto, tenía mi apariencia pero era mucho más grande -mueve la roca- ordene y la sombra obedeció, movió la roca como se de un peluche se tratara, después volvió a su lugar con su color negro

-creo que la debes de tratar mejor- dijo Alice, se acerco a la cueva que era tapada por la roca

-si, cuando ella deje de jalarme los pies en la noche- le dije, no era lindo que a media noche alguien te tirara de la cama como si fuera un fantasma, la cueva estaba muy oscura, pero al acercarnos unas antorchas se prendieron automáticamente -tengo un mal presentimiento-

Alice levanto su mano y de ella un resplandor surgió, cuando el resplandor desapareció dejo la gran llave espada en su mano, esta era negra y la parte del mango era rosa, esa espada era la mas poderosa de todas, tenia el poder de abrir y serrar las puertas entre los mundos, entramos paso a paso por la cueva, daba un mal presentimiento, como si en algún momento algo nos atacará

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al fina de la cueva la puerta si se encontraba ahí, era blanca y espaciosa, en la parte superior había una escritura, pero no alcance a leerlo, la razón, la puerta se abrió de forma repentina, absorbiendo a Alice, por puro instinto la seguí.

**Hola hola hola **

**Bueno primero me gustaria que me dieran una oportunidad.****Gracias x leer y dejen reviews.**

**Atte: Dari. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- El caballero. **

El viento soplaba con fuerza, había pasado por la puerta y ya no sabia que paso después, abrí los ojos al escuchar el llamado de Alice, estábamos callendo en caída libre hacia lo que parecía un lago

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE PUERTA TE DEJA EN UN LUGAR ASÍ?- me dijo Alice

-¡CAEREMOS AL AGUA!- grite mientras que intentaba ponerme en una posición vertical. Mire a mi alrededor, había un pueblo que parecía tranquilo y un enorme castillo. Sentí el agua rodeandome, era una sensación relajante y tranquilizadora, cuando recordé que necesitaba aire estire mis manos y junto con mis piernas me esforce para salir del agua, salí tomando un gran bocado de aire, busque a Alice con la mirada, ella estaba nadando a la orilla del lago, sin mas yo solo la seguí

Llegue a la orilla cansada me acosté en el suelo mirando el cielo azul, Alice estaba sentada con una ligera sonrisa, yo por mi parte solo solté una carcajada, no estábamos en aquella ciudad horrenda, nadie me temería, tal vez esto era un nuevo comienzo

-Dari, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice al escuchar mi carcajada, creo que es raro que reír después de caer al agua

-no mas miedo- susurré riendo -tenemos que ver el lugar- dije levantandome de un salto

-estas loca- dijo Alice riendo, me volví para verla y le hice una reverencia

-muchas gracias- dije, le ofrecí la mano a mi amiga ojiazul, esta tomó mi mano y la ayude a levantarse

-manos arriba- escuchamos una orden, miramos que atrás de nosotras había un ¿perro? Tenia orejas de perro, el hocico de un perro, pero estaba de pie, hablaba, era mas alto que yo y tenia una especie de armadura ¿acaso morí? O ¿en verdad volví loca? -¿no escucharon? Manos arriba- dijo irritado el perro

Sin decir nada y con cara de asombro, las dos levantamos las manos... Tengo miedo.

El perro, junto con otros perros nos llevó al castillo, era muy, muy pero muy grande, al entrar nos llevaron hasta una sala, había un trono donde estaba sentado un... Ratón con una corona, guantes blancos y una capa roja; a su derecha estaba un pato blanco, con un sombrero de bruja y una especie de túnica, ambos prendas azules con estrellas blancas; a la izquierda del ratón, estaba un perro con una armadura y obviamente mas flaco que el que nos escoltaba

-mi rey, ellas estaban en donde apareció la luz- informó el perro al ratón, este de río de manera extraña

-¿ustedes son las responsables de eso?- pregunto el rey a nosotras, estaba temblando, el ratón habla, mire a Alice pudiendo auxilio

-si- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo aterradora, ¡LA VENTANA ESTA ABIERTA! no, no, abentarme seria estúpido -vera, nosotras no somos de aquí, creo que atravesamos un portal y terminamos aquí-

-bueno, supongo que no a sido su culpa- dijo -mi nombre es Mickey- apuntó al pato -el es Donald- después apuntó al perro -y el es Goffy-

-yo soy Alice y ella es Dari- nos presentó pero al señalarme, los guardias nos apuntaron un espadas y como reflejo Alice hizo aparecer su llave espada y mi sombra envolvió mi brazo, ambas estábamos listas para cualquier golpe

-¡ALTO! La llave espada- grito Mickey, este de levanto del asiento y fue asía nosotras, los guardias se apartaron

-de seguro la robo- dijo el pato, debo admitir que su voz era algo graciosa y también como corría directo a Alice, gran error de su parte

-¡PATO!- grito Alice golpeando al pato con la llave, yo aterrada por el ratón y ella por el pato, la idea de escapar por la ventana no es tan mala ahora

-¡Donald!- llamo el tal goffy mientras iba a ayudar al pato, los guardias volvieron a apuntarnos igual que el rey, el cual también tenia una llave espada dorada con plateado, yo seguía en posición de pelea con mi sombra en mi brazo

-esto es patético- dije con una sonrisa, mire al rey -si no bajan sus armas no nos aremos responsables-

-no me hagas reír- dijo uno de los guardias

-disculpe- dijo Alice bajando su espada -los patos me aterran, no fue mi intención lastimarlo- tenia ganas de patear los traseros de estos perros y se disculpa, después la regañare

-Mickey, estoy bien- dijo el pato, pero que rara voz tiene

Después de eso el rey nos llevo a unas habitaciones donde nos quedaríamos, se disculpó por amenazarnos, nos explico que el mundo donde estábamos era normal que los "animales" hablaran, el mundo donde estamos se llama ciudad Disney y nos invito a una fiesta que habría mas tarde

-¿quieres quedarte aquí?- me preguntó Alice mientras se dejaba caer en la cama gigantesca, la alcoba era blanca y los muebles eran de caoba, enseguida de la cama había una mesita de noche, sobre esta una lampara y unos libros, los cuales fueron examinados por Alice, había un sillón rosado con cojines de colores pastel, también había un ropero lleno de vestidos hermosos, Mickey dijo que podíamos usar el vestido que quisiéramos, un peinador lleno de accesorios, un espejo grande enseguida del peinador y también había una puerta que daba a un baño

-¿aquí donde?- pregunte mientras iba a al espejo

-en este mundo- respondió tomando un libro

-me gustaría, nadie me conoce, nadie me tiene miedo- dije quitándome mi sudadera dejando al descubierto mi blusa negra y lo que menos me gustaba: el símbolo de los sin corazones en donde se supone que debería estar mi corazón -¿porque caí en la oscuridad?-

-todo pasa por algo- me ánimo Alice

-quizás- susurré -¿ya sabes que vestido te pondrás?- pregunte

-claro que no- respondió con una ligera sonrisa, muy pocas veces se ve a Alice con una gran sonrisa, pero se perfectamente que detrás de esa pequeña sonrisa se oculta una gran felicidad solo que siempre oculta muy bien sus sentimientos

Fui al armario donde estaba los vestidos mas hermosos que jamas había visto -el negro te queda bien- dije buscando entre los vestidos -resalta tus ojos, si no lo usaras tan seguido sería perfecto-

-¿que usaras tu?- preguntó al momento que saque varios vestidos y los deje en el sillón

-ya buscare algo- respondí, me encantaba ir a fiestas pero claro ¿que clase de persona invita a un ser que se dedica a robar corazón a su fiesta? -¡listo!- dije con una sonrisa -estos son los que mejor se te verán-

-claro- dijo

-me voy, nos vemos en la fiesta- dije al ver que estaba atardeciendo, antes de salir mire a Alice -debes de dejar de ser tan cortante, si sigues así no tendrás un chico nunca- cerré la puerta.

La fiesta comenzó y yo estaba lista, después de un relajante baño, me puse un vestido azul cielo, la falda era lisa llegaba al piso pero no arrastraba y la parte de arriba tenia cuello, sin mangas y bastantes piedras de colores alrededor; aliase mi cabello y salí de la habitación y me dirigi al salón de baile donde seria la fiesta, sabia que Alice ya estaba ahí así que apresure el paso aunque los zapatos altos no ayudaban. Al llegar me sorprendí mucho pues el lugar era hermoso, muchos de los invitados estaban bailando, eso incluye a Alice, quien bailaba con un joven, la verdad no me esperaba que Alice aceptara bailar, ella tenia un vestido blanco, de un solo tirante, marcaba su cintura, con suficiente brillos alrededor del vestido, la falda era lisa, larga y tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejando ver sus tacones negros, su cabello estaba suelto, era sencillo su vestido y peinado, pero se veía muy linda, me alegraba verla divertirse.

-disculpe señorita- una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos, gire sobre mis talones dejandome ver a un caballero ofreciendome su mano -me daría el honor de bailar con usted...-

¿porque estoy nerviosa?

**Hola hola holaaaa. **

**Este fict fue un poco complicado de hacer pues describir la habitación y vestidos no se me da mucho (aunque ame la ropa) así que espero que les aya gustado. Pido disculpas si tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa esq aparte de esta umilde historia también tengo otras historias en que enfocarme, además de que quiero iniciar una de mi anime favorito: fairy tail, así que pido paciencia. **

**Gracias x leer. Dejen reviews**

**Atte: Dari. **

**me gustaria decir que gracias por leerlo y que comenten sobre el porque esta historia sera hermosa conforme abanse sera mejor **

**Atte: Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Un nuevo mundo. **

-eeeh no se bailar- mentí, me encanta bailar pero no quería bailar con un desconocido, un desconocido bastante apuesto, tiene los ojos verde intenso, su cabello es castaño claro, un traje de príncipe sacado de cuento de hadas... Simplemente increíble

-en ese caso deje le doy un pequeño curso- me ofreció su brazo, no sabía que hacer, no lo conozco pero es tan lindo, oportunidades así no se muestran una vez en la vida, tome su brazo y me guió a la pista de baile -creó que me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica con quien bailo- dijo una vez que empezamos a bailar

-no seas tan formal- dije con una sonrisa, mire a al otro lado de la pista Alice seguía bailando -mi nombre es Daring, pero me puedes decir Dari-

-lindo nombre- dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa blanca que me saco una boba sonrisa -mi nombre es Adrián- dije el chico de mirada jade, me di cuanta de que dejo de ser formal con una rapidez enorme -¿porque miras tanto a tu amiga? Solo esta bailando, no le pasara nada-

-ese es mi asunto- respondí intentando ser cortante pero como no soy Alice parecía que estaba jugando

-la sobre proteges, eso esta mal- dijo mientras me hacia girar sobre mi

-no es que la sobre proteja... Solo le hice una promesa y no la pienso romper- dije

-¿que clase de promesa?- pregunto Adrián

-tal vez algún día lo sepas- respondí cuando la musica paro de golpe

-¡PERO QUE HERMOSA FIESTA!- el grito se escucho desde las escaleras principales donde un hombre de cabello gris, ojos amarillos, con una capa negra, ropas iguales y... La insignia de los sin corazones en su pecho; no lo creo, el es un sin corazón, tenia miedo, necesitaba a alguien así que en busca de protección me abrace involuntariamente de Adrián, él solo me abrazo de la cintura diciendo "todo estará bien" -¡rey Mickey, me sorprende que no me haya invitado!- entro a la pista de baile, Mickey estaba del otro lado de la pista

-¿quien es usted?- pregunto mickey mientras que dejaba a su reina atrás de él para darle seguridad

-no puedo creer que no me conozcas, es una falta de respeto eso- dijo ofendido el hombre

Tenía que hacer algo, mire de nuevo a Alice tenia la llave espada lista para atacar, me libere del abrazo de Adrián sin soltar su mano

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunte intentando ser fuerte, no pesteañe, no solté la mano de Adrián, no deje de tener miedo. Lo conozco de algún lado, su rostro me suena y siento que solo me traerá problemas

-tengo muchos nombres pero tu me puedes decir... Majestad- no lo entendía para nada y los demás tampoco entendían -dime Daring, ¿cuantos corazones robaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa llena de maldad, me asuste demasiado, ¿como es que me conoce?

-no se de que hablas- mentí ante la mirada de Mickey

-¡claro que sabes de que hablo!- exclamo, mire a mi alrededor, nadie entendía que pasaba -aunque me sorprende que el gran rey Mickey tenga a una sin corazón es su palacio-

Las miradas de miedo, sorpresa y odio se posaron en mi, estaba de nuevo en ciudad centro, donde todos me odian y temen -¡LA OSCURIDAD LOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS! ¡RECUERDEN MI ROSTRO! ¡SOY EL REY DE LOS SIN CORAZONES, NADIE A ROBADO MAS CORAZONES QUE YO!- dijo antes de que desaparecer entre sombras, creía que todo había pasado, que todo estaría mejor ahora pero me equivoque, antes de que Mickey me reclamara, el suelo tembló con fuerza y del suelo comenzaron a salir sin corazones (aclarando un poco, considero que los sin corazones en el videojuego son un poco patéticos así que a partir de ahora tienen forma humana), justo como los recordaba, su piel oscura ojos amarillos *. Un gran remolino negro apareció en el castillo absorbiendo a todos uno por uno

-Dari- me llamo Alice mientras corría asía mi, el remolino comenzó a absorber a Alice cuando la tome de la mano, siendo arrastrada también, pero Adrián me tomo de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano enterraba una espada, que sabrá de donde la abra sacado, en el suelo

-creó que meresco una explicación- dijo Adrián con una sonrisa divertida e ignorando el desastre de alrededor

-y yo una presentación- dijo Alice mientras que con su llave espada se encargaba de los sin corazones que se acercaban, yo la seguía sosteniendo y Adrián a mi

-Alice, él es Adrián- comencé con la presentación -Adrián, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga-

-un gusto- dijo Adrián mientras Alice le respondía -igualmente-

-y después te explicaré todo- le dije al oji-jade

-pero yo quiero ya- dijo él

-no te quejes y sueltate- ordene

-¡¿QUE?!- grito sorprendido

-el torbellino nos va a llevar a cuidad paso- explique

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto Alice

-este mundo sera absorbido por la oscuridad pero las personas no pueden desaparecer como si nada, así que son llevadas a cuidad paso, ese lugar esta protegido de los sin corazones- volví a explicar

-espero que no te equivoques- dijo Adrián antes de sacar la espada del suelo y ser absorbidos por el torbellino

Se esta convirtiendo una mala costumbre ser absorbida.

Sentí un fuerte golpe, ya llegue a ciudad paso, abrí los ojos cuando vi al rey mickey con su llave espada

-quiero explicaciones- dijo Mickey, estábamos en un callejón, no habia nadie aparte de nosotros

-y yo no quiero lastimarlo- dije mientras me sentaba aun en el suelo

-responde rápido- dijo mas firme que antes

-hace años fui una sin corazón, pero le juro que ya no lo soy- dije

-no te creo- dijo antes de intentar atacarme pero me quite y a puras penas me levante corriendo del callejón con en rey atrás de mi ¿donde esta Alice cuando me quieren matar?

Mi sombra apareció cerca de mi con forma humana, fue a una pared cercana y con un movimiento de cabeza en apunto al techo de aquella pared, ella junto sus manos asiendome un escalón, lista para saltar fui asía ella, puse mi pie en sus mano y me evento al techo

Al llegar al techo una flecha casi me atraviesa la cabeza, voltee a ver quien fue el que casi me mata, uno de los perros guardias estaba en otro techo apuntándome con otra flecha y como alma que lleva el diablo salí corriendo.

Por otro lado, cierta oji-azul caminaba por plena plaza como si nada, a su alrededor era todo un caos, gente corriendo, buscando a su familia, niños llorando, horrible

-¡Alice!- llamaron a la chica, ella se dio la vuelta mirando a quien la llamo

-Adrián- susurro ella -¿donde esta Dari?-

-no lo se- respondió este -vamos a buscarla- fue ahí cuando una explosión sonó a lo lejos

-ya la encontré- dijo Alice mientras corría en dirección a la explosión

-¿como lo sabes?- dijo Adrián una vez que alcanzó a la chica

-Dari es pirómana, donde allá una explosión o incendio es porque ella estuvo ahí- explico Alice sin detenerse.

Y es cierto yo fui la causa de esa explosión, pero fue un accidente. Corrí alejándome del fuego cuando veo a Alice corriendo hacia mi. Al alcanzarla tome su brazo y seguí corriendo mientras la arrastraba -no hay tiempo para explicar- dije sin parar de correr y con Adrián a un lado mio

Entre en a una casa sin nos que vieran, fue ahí cuando ya pude respirar

-¿que explotaste ahora?- pregunto Alice intentando normalizar su respiración

-fue un accidente- respondí tirándome en el suelo, parecía que la casa estaba abandonada -el rey me quiere matar- mencione

-por cierto le debes una explicacion- dijo Alice mientras se adentraba mas a la casa

-te escucho- dijo Adrián mientras se sentaba frente a mi

-hace 3 años, yo era una sin corazón, no se como paso; pasaba día tras día robando corazones, adoraba robar un corazón, tomarlo entre mis manos- mire mi mano con odio

-¿que hacen con los corazones?- pregunto Adrián

-algunos los guardan como si fuera un tesoro y otros los devoran... Yo los devoraba, era el sabor mas delicioso del mundo- dije desviando me del tema -después Alice me encontró, uso magia blanca para ayudarme, ahora tengo emociones y no tengo la necesidad de robar corazones, pero...- tome la mano de Adrián y la puse en mi corazón -no esta, no escuchó su palpitar... Es irreparable- solté su mano -no me tengas miedo, por favor. Si quieres irte, adelante, no te detendré-

-no me iré- dijo Adrián -deja que las ayude. He escuchado de mundos increíbles, Alice, tu y yo vallamos a esos mundos, nadie nos encontraran- sin mi consentimiento una lágrima se escapo, abrace a Adrián

-gracias- le dije

-todavía estoy aquí- dijo Alice asiendo que me sonrojara -entonces, ¿iremos a esos mundos?- preguntó seriamente, en su brazo colgaban un no se que negro

-¿porque no?- respondió Adrián -busquemos como salir-

-esto ayudará- dijo Alice dándonos lo que colgaba de su brazo, eran capas negras. La puse en mi espalda y me puse la capucha a forma que no se viera ni mi rostro ni mi vestido, Adrián y Alice hicieron lo mismo

-busquemos un mundo nuevo- dije antes de salir de la casa

**Hola hola hola **

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir pero agradezco a maricruz-dragneel por sus reviews, es la única razón de porque sigo escribiendo aquí. **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **


End file.
